Albus Potter and the Dark Arts
by Cory228
Summary: Well here is the sequel to Albus Potter and the Battle of Hogwarts.  Rose has gone missing.  The gang doesn't know how to interpret this, so they stay on guard.  But when the Dark Mark soars in the sky again, the Adults believe something different.
1. Birthday Party

**1. Birthday Party**

The Wizarding World sure got a lot quieter after the student "brawl"-as the Daily prophet called it- ended. Scorpius, Atrtemis, and I knew that this fight was all Rose's fault. She's out there now, training to become a more powerful Dark witch.

Before the end of our fourth year, Professor Hamilton, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, told us that we were destined to prevent the Third Wizard War. She told us that she wants to teach us defensive spells to help bring Rose down. But those private lessons won't start until next term. Hamilton said we should have a summer off.

"Al, come on! Scorpius wants to play some 2-on-2 Quidditch!" Artemis hollers from the back yard. I run and join my friends out by our backyard pitch. Artemis greets me with a peck on the cheek. "It's me and you against Scorpius and Lily."

I'd forgotten how much Lily liked Quidditch. She told me that she intends to try out this year. From the looks of it, I would say we all want to try out for the house teams.

Since we're playing 2-on-2, Lily and Artemis are playing Seekers and Scorpius and I will be dealing with the Quaffle. As the Snitch was released, I couldn't help but notice that Scorpius didn't feel to comfortable on a broomstick. I don't think he will do so well if he decides to try out for the Hufflepuff team.

Scorpius grabs the Quaffle and starts to fly toward the center post. He throws the Quaffle as hard as he could, but I leapt of my broom in a diving catch.

"Whoa, Al. Where'd you learn to do that?" Scorpius asks.

"I've been practicing."

Now it was my turn to play offense. I've definitely a fair flyer thanks to my dad's genes. And both my parents played Quidditch so I should be pretty good. I make my way over to Scorpius' goal posts. I fake to the left and aim for the right goal post. I toss the Quaffle and it goes straight through the hoop.

"10-0" I call.

I see Lily zipping along, maybe she has seen the Snitch. "Artemis! Go follow Lily!" I shout.

"It's too late! I got it!" Lily boasts. She flies down to show us the Snitch in her hand.

"Wow, Lily. You're really good," Scorpius says.

"Sorry, Al. I guess I'm not that good of a Seeker. Look out!" Artemis screams.

I look and see what the problem is. A Bludger, heading right for us. Lily screamed. Scorpius fell off his broom. I braced myself for the pain, but out of nowhere, Artemis flies up with a Beater bat and whacks the Bludger.

"Nice distance, Artemis!" I say.

"Well, I guess I found my position." We all laugh and head in.

Today is my father's birthday. We woke up extra early so we could have a family breakfast before he had to go to the Ministry. My father's an Auror. It's his job to hunt down Dark wizards and witches and put them in Azkaban.

"Harry, open your presents," my mom tells him.

"Ginny, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't be silly, Dad. Of course we did," Lily says.

We all got him something. I got him this new book he has been looking forward to. Lily got him a pocket-watch like the big clock at Grandpa's house. Mom got him a new magical razor and a new set of winter robes.

"Thank you all. These gifts are wonderful. I'm sure James would have loved to been here," My dad says. James' death took a toll on the family, but we seem to have accepted it. No one knows the truth...except for Artemis, Scorpius, and myself of course.

"Harry, don't forget, Mom wants us to go to the Burrow for dinner tonight," Mom said.

"Yes, honey." And then he Apparated.

Little did my dad know that we are planning a surprise birthday party at the Burrow. We've invited many people and will be having a great time. Scorpius and Artemis will also be coming.

"Lily, Al, go grab the cake and get to take the Floo network," our mom tells us.

We do as told. We then light the fire and step into it and shout "Burrow".

We travelled quickly straight to our Grandparents' house. Grandpa Arthur greeted us at the fireplace.

"Hello, Lily and Albus. I see you brought your father's cake." He takes the cake and puts it in the refrigerator. Grandma Molly comes out and squeezes us practically to death.

"Oh my goodness you're getting so big!" She wails. Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, and Hugo were already tidying up the living room.

After a few hours went by, the guests started arriving. Professor Hamilton and Professor Longbottom came first, followed by Uncle Percy (Since it wasn't school, I didn't have to call him professor). Hagrid came too. Even in his age, he looked pretty good for a giant. Luna Lovegood came as well with her sons Lorcan and Lysander. Lorcan was a 3rd year and Lysander was a 5th year like me.

I had to go back to the house and wait for dad to get there. Then we would Apparate us to the party. When I got back to the house, I couldn't believe my eyes. Rose was sitting in my chair. I instantly drew my wand.

"Easy Al, you can't d magic anyway," she says. I still don't trust her. "All I want to do is try to recruit you. My forces are getting stronger and I'm learning more and more things that are making me powerful. Don't you want the same power as I do?"

"Not when you go and kill people, like you're own cousin!"

"He didn't see it as clearly as you do. I know you can help me. Just give me a chance. Or you will lose."

"Bring. It. On!"

"You'll see, Albus." Just then a dark figure appeared behind her, grabbed her arm, and Apparated.

She _actually_ has followers. How is she doing this? Her parents don't even know she killed their nephew. I can't just come out and tell them. They wouldn't believe me. I have to catch her and stop her.

_CRACK!_ Dad startled me as he Apparated in the living room. He put his briefcase on the sofa and greeted me.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I take his arm, and the we are flying through air. I feel like my face is being ripped off. Apparation has never been my favorite method of transportation. I just haven't done it enough to become comfortable. We arrive right outside the Burrow. I escort dad in.

"SURPRISE!"

My father gasps in excitement as he sees all his friends. After the initial shock, everybody starts to mingle and talk. More guests arrive as well. Uncle George and his kids, Fred and Roxanne (twins, both 6th years). The kids all go out to the yard and talk.

"Hey, Albus," Lysander said.

"Oh, hi Lysander."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Rose is the one who murdered James. She's trying to become evil."

"How'd did you find out about that?"

"I sort of had a hunch. I just want you to know I fully support you. She needs to be taken down."

"Thanks, Lysander." Now I'm getting followers.

More talking went on and some music started playing. Artemis and I started to dance together.

"Al, I was talking to my dad and he said your dad formed a sort of 'club' to teach defensive spells. I was thinking maybe after our lessons, we could get people to come and learn defensive spells. You know just like our parents did."

My response was a kiss. I kissed her like I have never kissed her before. She swooned in my arms. I knew she was enjoying this.

"That's the greatest idea I've ever heard," I said when we finally separated.

"Albus, look!"

It seemed as if the hedge was moving. I knew better than that. I told everbody to go inside. I ran to my parents.

"Dad, there are people outside!"

All the adults ran outside. Immediately, curses started flying. They were Death Eaters. I knew exactly how they got here. Rose had told them there was a party here with powerful witches and wizards. She wanted them eliminated.

Outside, Mom and Dad were dueling two hooded figures. They were excellent duelists. The had taken down there opponents quite easily. Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione were dueling as well. The fighting seemed to go on forever.

Auntie Hermione Stunned her foe. Uncle Ron did as well. Uncle Percy was being double teamed. No one saw that but me. I shouted out to my dad.

"Uncle Percy needs help! NOW!"

But it was too late. A flash of green light, and Uncle Percy's body collapsed on the ground. Just like that, dead.

The Death Eaters were all leaving. Their job was done.

"_Morsmordre!"_

A Death Eater had hid in the shrub just to cast this spell. Then he Disapparated.

The Dark Mark burned high in the night sky, frightening all of the witches and wizards here.

**_A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! So here comes the next installment of the Albus Potter story. I hope you guys like it. Please review! It helps for better writing! And if you are wondering where I got these names of all the kids, I got it from J.K. Rowling's website. My friend clare showed me it._**

**_~Psycho_**


	2. Hogwarts Castle

**2. Return to the Castle**

My dad and Uncle Ron brought Uncle Percy inside for everyone to pay their last respects. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur were sobbing over his body. Auntie Hermione cried into Uncle Ron's shoulder.

"Kids, head upstairs to the kids' room. Us adults need to talk," Dad instructs us. All of us file upstairs.

Fred and Roxanne sprinted up the stairs. I wondered what they were doing.

"Fred, what's the hurry? I want to hear what they were talking about," I say.

"That's just what we're about to do. My dad has some Extendable Ears in his coat! We can hear their conversation!"

Leave it to Fred to know exactly how to eavesdrop.

Scorpius, Artemis, Lysander, Lorcan, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, and myself all huddle around the little ear. Then, as if we were listening through the telephone, we heard the entire conversation.

"_Harry, those were Death Eaters. Does that mean what I think it does?" _Auntie Hermione asks.

_"I dunno. It could be. Voldemort died. We all saw it 24 years ago."_

_ "But then how do you explain the Dark Mark?" _Uncle Ron asks.

"_I dunno. But I think we need to act now."_

_ "Harry,"_ Luna starts. _"Are you suggesting we form another Order of the Phoenix?"_

_ "That's exactly what I'm thinking. We don't need to go to the papers and tell them just yet. We just need to form again to be ready if in deed he is coming back."_

"Guys, I hear footsteps!" Lorcan said.

Fred pulled up the Extendable Ear and we all ran to the kids' room. My parents and family seemed to think that Voldemort was rising. They didn't know the truth. In fact, no one knew the truth except Artemis, Scorpius and I.

"Voldemort was a real Dark wizard. Our parents fought against him in the Second Wizard War. This isn't good," Roxanne said nervously.

After an hour or so, Auntie Hermione came and told everyone that it is time to go. All the families went back to their houses to prepare for the start of the school year. When my family got back home, I laid in bed thinking about Rose. She is actually becoming powerful. I didn't know how long it will take for her to become a full Dark witch, but I suspect it will be soon.

The Hogwarts Express is finally getting ready to leave the station. Lily says her good-byes to Mom and Dad, and she runs back to the train. Scorpius, Artemis, and I gather in a car and talk about what we are looking forward to this year.

"Believe it or not, I'm really looking forward to starting this defensive training with Professor Hamilton," Scorpius said. To be completely honest, I think we all were.

"Yeah. Then we can take Rose down for good!" Artemis said. I've never seen her so feisty.

"Artemis, do you think we should tell Scorpius your idea?" I ask

"Oh, Al, I completely forgot!" Artemis told Scorpius here plan to form a group and teach other students the spells we learned from Professor Hamilton. He thought it was a great idea. I knew he would think so.

"I think we should do it next year. That way, we will completely know all the spells and could teach them. Plus, this year, we have our OWLs and they're supposed to be really important," Artemis said.

"You sound like my Auntie Hermione," I say. We all laugh as we wait for the train to arrive at the castle.

The train ride seemed to go on and on and finally it stopped. We gather our things and head towards the castle. It feels so good to be back at Hogwarts. I can't wait to start using magic again.

We go to the Hufflepuff Basement to the familiar portrait of a fruit bowl, the entrance to the common room. The new password, "Rumbly Tumbly", kind of made me laugh. We crawl through the hole and see the familiar yellow and black drapes with a fire already blazing. It felt so great to be back in the cozy common room. But we only had a short time before the feast.

The Sorting Ceremony went by a lot faster then I thought it would. I love watching the new first years get sorted. It brings back good memories. Scorpius was talking to this girl Riley Bell, a 4th year Hufflepuff. My father played Quidditch with her mother, Katie. They seemed to be connecting, so I left them alone. Artemis and I were talking to Lysander Lovegood. He looked different in his Ravenclaw robes. I don't know why we never talk to him before. He's a real cool guy.

Professor McGonagall came up to the podium, about to deliver her welcome back speech.

"Welcome back for another fabulous year at Hogwarts. I regret to inform you that Professor Weasley has past away. We will take a moment of silence in his honor."

The silence was sort of eerie.

"The position of History of Magic professor will be taken up by Professor Binns. This new year hopefully will bring friendship and good times. That's all we can hope for. Well, have fun, and enjoy this year of Hogwarts. Now, Prefects, take your houses back to the common rooms, and get ready for bed. Classes start tomorrow."

**_A/N: Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. It was shorter I know, but I kinda wanted this chapter to be sort of nicer. I kinda made it a little more friendly. Review please! Thanks!  
~Psycho _**


	3. The Dark Arts

**3. The Dark Arts**

The Welcome Ceremony was really welcoming, no pun intended. It's great to be able to use magic again. Artemis and I were walking back to the Common Room.

"Artemis, so are you ready for classes to start?" I ask her.

"Yes! I'm really excited!"

"Good! Me too! I'm especially looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you know what I mean." We both chuckled.

We make our way into the common room. We find the empty sofa and jump on it. She rests her head on my shoulder as we gaze into the fire. This feeling, right now, is something I cannot describe.

"I love you, Albus." I gaze into her eyes. The bluest eyes I've ever seen. I could look into those all day.

"Artemis, I love you, too."

We kiss, and I see fireworks.

My first class today is Potions with the Ravenclaws. I'm actually happy about this. I really dislike Potions, but Lysander is in my class, so it won't be too bad. Lysander is a cool kid. I think he has become one of my good friends.

We meet up at the Great Hall and head to Potions. We walk to the dungeon and take our seats. Professor Slughorn told us to find a lab partner and begin making a draft of Sleeping Draught. I give Lysander a look and nods. We start looking at how to make this potion. After a two and a half hours of struggling, we see that we have made no progress. We couldn't help but laugh. Professor Slughorn came by and just simply said try harder next time. I could tell Potions is going to be a fun class.

Next was History of Magic with Professor Binns. My dad said he's a ghost. That's really cool. But as soon as he started talking, my eyes instantly closed. I wish I stayed awake because Scorpius told me we have a quiz next class on wandlore. Great.

After a long day of classes, it was nice to just relax. Artemis, Scorpius, and I all sit at the Hufflepuff table and discuss how classes go. Scorpius had a nice day it Ancient Runes and History. Artemis liked her Charms class, but found Arithmancy really hard. I told them about Potions and how Lysander and I suck at it. We all laughed.

"Oh my God, guys. Quidditch tryouts are in 2 hours. We better go practice!" Artemis shrieks.

"I decided I'm not trying out. You guys should definitely do it though," Scorpius said. "It's just not for me."

"Are you sure Scorpius?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm sure. Oh I forgot to tell you Al. Ravenclaw already had tryouts and Lily is head Seeker. Isn't that great?"

"That's fantastic!"

Artemis and I decided to go and get ready for the tryouts. I go and get my broom and so does Artemis. I grab my gloves and head toward the Pitch. Team captain, Arianna Duncan (7th year), was already writing down how each position will be tested and judged upon. She played Chaser.

Arianna came to the crowd of hopefuls and began telling us where to go.

"For the tryout, there will be two teams. We will be having a scrimmage. Now, the winning team members do not automatically make the team. It is all based on performance and teamwork. Good luck to all! Teams are as follows..."

She began reading teams. I hear my name and I will be playing Keeper. Artemis' name is called as well. I'm glad we got the same team and she's playing Beater.

As the game started, our team definitely did not have the upper hand. The Chasers on the other team were very experienced. I got ready for defense. The came at me so fast, but for some reason, I saw it in slow motion. I followed the Quaffle with my eyes and knew exactly where they were shooting at. I flew towards the post, and caught the ball, quickly dishing it out to one of the open Chasers. I took this opportunity to take a glance at Artemis to see how she was doing.

Artemis was flying closely over the Chaser with the Quaffle. She had located a Bludger. As it came towards our Chaser, Artemis blocked it beautifully, knocking an enemy Chaser off her broom. We actually scored on this drive.

The game lingered on and our team ended up winning 190-10. I only let one shot in, but those Chasers were really good. Arianna said the list will be posted in the Common Room tomorrow.

"Al, how do you think I did?" Artemis asks me.

"Honestly, you were excellent! You played great defensive and protected the Chasers beautifully." I tell her. She wraps her arms around me.

"Oh thank you Al. I though you did wonderful, too. Only letting one shot in? And those Chasers were amazing! Great job!"

I give her a peck on the cheek for a thank you. We head towards the Hufflepuff Basement to rest up for tomorrows day of classes. We are starting our training with Professor Hamilton tomorrow.

The day began for me with Charms with the Gryffindors. Professor Diggle was fun and easy going so this class went on very quickly. I met a 5th year Gryffindor named Kaylee Williams. She's a natural at magic. Maybe she will want to be in our secret "club" we will start to form. After Charms, Scorpius, Artemis and I filed into Defense Against the Dark Arts. We sit through the regular class, anticipating what we will be coming later tonight with Hamilton.

The rest of the day lingered on slowly. When it was finally time for our private lessons, we all ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and awaited training.

Professor Hamilton was there waiting for us. "Ah, Artemis, Scorpius, and Albus. Enjoying classes?"

We all nod and take our seats. We wanted to start learning now.

"Ok. Let's get started. Before I start teaching you defensive spells, you need to know what you will be up against. You need to know exactly what those Death Eaters are teaching Rose. You must know what Dark magic you can expect to see.

"Now, Rose is definitely learning the Unforgivable Curses. I'm sure you know one of them."

That all too familiar green light, that horrible incantation..._Avada Kedavra. _

"Dark wizards and witches use these to terrify and torture people. These curses are no laughing matter. Voldemort used them, and now Rose will be using them. She has already mastered one. The Killing Curse. But the others are just as worse. The Imperius Curse-"

"Makes people fall under the control of the caster. The caster can make the victim do whatever. Jump of a bridge, kill someone, virtually anything," Artemis said. "Very good, Artemis. And you can see why this could be a problem. Than can make anyone, even loved ones fight you. And the final Curse is the Cruciatus Curse. It tortures the victim. The pain is unbearable."

This Dark magic is terrifying stuff. How could Rose ever want to learn this?

"Now there are also creatures out there that can be used by the Dark forces. Dementors. They suck the happiness out of humans. Getting their awful Kiss is a fate worse than death. The Dementors can physically steal your soul. This is the first spell I want to teach you. It will protect you from the Dementors."

And with that, Hamilton gave us a demonstration.

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum. In order to produce a Patronus, you must think of a happy thought, the happiest can you remember," Hamilton said.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Just then, a silvery wisp of light came out of Hamilton's wand. Her Patronus was taking the form of a hawk. It flew around the classroom before fading.

"Now, this is advanced magic, so I don't expect you guys to get it on the first try. But keep trying."

We stood up and began casting. I tried and nothing but a sputter of silver came from my wand. Scorpius fumbled on the incantation and was instead blown backward. Artemis stepped up to try.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

The room filled with silver light. When it cleared, there was a silver owl soaring in the classroom.

"Excellent job Artemis. Great!" Hamilton said.

Okay. Artemis had got it her first try. I had to get it now. I dug deep for a happy memory. I needed to produce a Patronus. I thought of the first time Artemis and I had kissed. That warm, tingly feeling I felt. I thought of this as I prepared to cast.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Again, the room filled with silver light, and this time a fox ran around the ceiling. Wow, my Patronus is a fox. That's incredible.

"Well done, Albus. Okay Scorpius?" Hamilton asked.

Scorpius was ready to try again. He looked fully focused.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The room filled with silver one last time. When the Patronus formed, we saw a silvery bear standing on all fours and begin to roar.

"Congratulations, kids. You have found your Patronuses," Hamilton said. "A fox, an owl, and a bear. Well done everyone. We will continue tomorrow."

**_A/N: Chapter 3 is here. As always please review. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I can tell you that it will start to get more interesting about now. The action is coming!_**

**_~Psycho_**


	4. Hallows vs Horcruxes

**4. Hallows and Horcruxes**

The training with Hamilton has been going really well. Scorpius, Artemis, and I have been learning new defensive spells and shield charms. Pretty soon we will be ready to train the other students.

5th year seems to be flying by. There hasn't been much trouble within the castle. The O.W.L.s are tomorrow. Scorpius and Artemis are worried about them, especially Potions. Luckily for me, Potions is one of my favorite classes. I've been tutoring them for the O.W.L.

"Thanks for all the help, Al," Scorpius says. "Maybe I can pull of a Satisfactory now."

"I'm sure you can pull of an Exceeds Expectations," Artemis says.

"Yeah, if I put a Confundus Charm on the grader."

We all share a laugh. It feels good just to hang out with my best friends. It feels like there is nothing wrong in the world.

My relationship with Artemis is going strong. I've never cared about a girl so much. Our anniversary is tomorrow, and I'm going to make it really special. I'm going to use magic to make the day amazing.

"Finally! O.W.L.s are done!" Scorpius screams.

"I know. I couldn't take another minute of standardized test," Artemis said.

"Yeah I know. Now, Artemis, come on. I have something to show you. See ya, Scorpius."

I take Artemis' hand and lead her to the Transfiguration courtyard. I've planned a dinner under the stars there. She can't see it yet, so I point my wand at her face.

"_Obscuro!"_

A blindfold shoots out and covers her eyes. As we walk into the courtyard. I finish putting up the decorations. Paper lanterns surround the courtyard and give it a warm glow. Yellow and black streamers finish of the decorations.

"Okay, take of the blindfold."

As soon as the blindfold comes off, Artemis gasps in shock. Tears fill her eyes.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. I love you, Albus." She embraces me. I hug her back and whisper I love you.

We head to the table and eat our dinner. I had the house elves cook as some spaghetti. It was delicious.

When dinner was over, I dimmed the lanterns so we could watch the stars.

"Artemis, you know there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight?"

"No way!' And as soon as she said this, the night sky lights up. Meteors start flying across the sky. Artemis' jaw falls open in amazement. I pull out my present for her and put in on her. A necklace in the shape of a heart.

She feels the cold on her neck and touches the jewelry. Instantly, she cries.

"Albus, it's beautiful," she sobs.

"The diamond is enchanted. My ring, here, has a diamond just like the one on your necklace. If you are in trouble, my diamond turns black. Vice-versa for your diamond. We're heading into tough times, and this way I know when you will need help."

She kisses me. "I love it."

We kiss again and finish watching the beautiful meteor shower.

After that night, the rest of fifth year went by fast. The training with Hamilton was finished and she agreed to help us train other students willing to fight. Looks like we'll have an "army" of our own.

We had our last Quidditch match today against Gryffindor. Our Chasers were far better that theirs, but Lily was quite a Seeker. She caught the Snitch ending the game 190-100. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and Hufflepuff won the House cup.

Summer goes by fast as well. There has still been no sign of Rose and I know she is getting stronger. I decide to tell Dad. He is concerned and doesn't believe me at first. However, when I bring up Uncle Percy's death, he knows now that she is becoming the next Dark Lord. He insists that the Order of the Phoenix be reinstated.

6th year officially started on a good note for me. I was declared Quidditch captain by Hamilton. She said that I deserved it after the two shut-outs against Ravenclaw and Slytherin last year.

I already knew the Artemis was going to be Seeker because I made her co-captain. We held tryouts and the new players all were great. It looks like Hufflepuff might take the Quidditch cup this year.

Hamilton told us that it is time to start training the new students. When we go to the classroom, we see that not too many students decided to learn. Only Lily, Hugo, Lysander Lovegood, Roxanne, and Fred showed up. The training was going very smoothly.

Later on in the Great Hall, the post came with the Daily Prophet. Artemis grabs it before I could.

"Guys look!"

On the cover of the Prophet, a moving picture of masked, hooded figures were attacking members of a village. Also, there is a picture of a message floating in the sky: The Dark Lord has returned and will be the Master of Death

"Rose, she's gone public!" Scorpius said.

"Now people know that there is a new Dark wizard," I tell them.

"And what does 'Master of Death' mean?" Artemis asks.

" I dunno. But it can't be good." I say.

"I think I'm going to do a little research...And the only place I can find 'Master of Death' would be in the Restricted Section. Al, can I borrow the Cloak?" Artemis asks.

"Sure, but do the research at night. It will reduce the risk of getting caught," I tell her.

We head up to the common room. Artemis grabs the Cloak and heads to the Library. Scorpius and I sit at play some Wizard's chess.

"Do you really think Rose is going to become as powerful as Voldemort?" Scorpius asks me.

"As horrible as it sounds, I really do."

"Then we have to fight. I'll be with you till the end."

"Thanks, Scorpius. If we're together, Rose doesn't stand a chance!"

We laugh and continue to play our game. I move my Queen and win the game.

"Checkmate." As I shake hands with Scorpius, I notice a black rock on my finger. The enchanted diamond had changed. Artemis was in trouble.

We ran to the library. I need to find Artemis. I couldn't live with myself if she was hurt. I should have came with her.

We go into the library and run straight to the restricted section. We look around, and there's no sign of Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" I shout.

"Al, shush. We're going to get caught."

"ARTEMIS!"

Scorpius started looking around for teachers. I kept searching for Artemis. She had to be here somewhere. I searched up and down the rows of books. I turned into a new row of books and saw something on the ground. It was a piece of folded-up parchment with the words "Hallows and Horcruxes" written on it. Something fell out of the Parchment. I went to pick it up, and my heart sank. I saw the gold heart-shaped necklace I had given to Artemis.

McGonagall came rushing into the Restricted section.

"You two, come with me. NOW!"

**_A/N: Oh no! Not Artemis! I put in a real cliffhanger. hahaha. Like always, please review. Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_~Psycho _**


	5. The New Target

**5. The New Target**

McGonagall's dragged us to her office quickly. I need to get back to the Library. Artemis is in trouble. I need to find her.

Scorpius and I are placed in two giant chairs. McGonagall just sits at her desk and sighs.

"Why were you two out of bed? And why were you in the Restricted Section?"

"We went to check on...something," Scorpius said.

"In the Restricted Section?"

I had to say the truth. "Artemis is in trouble, Professor. She's gone."

"What do you mean trouble, Potter?"

I told her how we read the Prophet and Artemis wanted to do research on "The Master of Death". I told her that she took the Cloak and went to the Restricted Section. I told her about our diamonds. I told McGonagall that Rose has become the new Dark Lord. And I told her that Artemis left us the not that says "Hallows vs. Horcruxes.

McGonagall looked scared. "Rose is trying to get the Deathly Hallows."

"What are these Hallows, Professor?" I ask. I need to know the truth.

"I'm sure you two are familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

We both nod our heads. It's one of my favorite children stories.

"Well, those three gifts Death makes are the Deathly Hallows. The Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand. I know what you're thinking, but it's true. They exist. That Cloak of your father's is the Cloak from the story."

I gasp. "Why would Rose want these?"

"Because, Albus, it is said that the owner of all three would be the Master of Death."

"What about these Horcruxes?" Scorpius asks.

"Those are very Dark pieces of magic. In order to make one, you have to split your soul and put part of it into an object. As long as that object exists, the maker cannot die," McGonagall says.

"So, Rose is trying to make Horcruxes, too?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so. Making a Horcrux is extremely dangerous. I don't think she would be able to survive," McGonagall says. "Now, both of you, head back to your dormitories. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Scorpius and I head back to the Hufflepuff Basement. We get to the dorm and immediately go to sleep.

I was having a vivd dream, almost like a vision. Rose was sitting in a chair by a fireplace. Someone was on the ground, chained with gashes on her their face. It was Artemis.

"Now," Rose hollered, "tell me what you have found out about my plan, you filthy half-blood."

"All I know is that you're either looking for the Hallows or making a Horcrux. Please let me go!" Artemis cries.

"Shut up!" Rose said. _"Crucio!"_

Artemis writhes in pain. I wanted to attack Rose, but I couldn't move. It was like I was just watching the vision.

"This Cloak you have, it's my Uncle Harry's right, Artemis?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I have obtained one of the Hallows. But we still need to pay a visit to my dear Uncle Harry."

"But, my Lady, why must we go to the Potter place?" A Death Eater asks.

"Because, Millicent, my Uncle is the master the of the Elder wand and as long he lives, the Elder wand will work for no one else but him."

The dream faded away. I don't know how it happened, but I now knew Rose's next move. She's going to hunt down my father. As long as he lives, she can't use the Elder wand.

When summer arrived, there was still no sign of Rose. I was on the lookout for her. I wasn't going to let her harm my father, not while I'm around.

"Al, come downstairs," my mom screams from below.

I run downstairs and see all my family gathered around the table.

"Happy Birthday Albus!" They all shout.

With all that I've been worried about, I forgot about my birthday. I could now go get my Apparation License. That was the first thing we did after cake.

I passed the test with flying colors. It was so nice to be able to travel anywhere I want now with the flick of my wand. Also, I can now fight Rose. I don't have to worry about the Trace. Scorpius turn 17 last month and so did Artemis, if only she were here.

We celebrated further by having the Weasley's come over. We opened presents. My mom and Dad gave me a Quick Quotes Quill for when I need to take notes. Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione gave me a sneakoscope. Hugo gave me a giant box of Bertie Botz Every Flavor Beans. Lily gave me a picture of us together in a frame she created herself. It was very sweet.

But the biggest surprise I got was when a loud crack came from the sitting room. My heart sank when the person walked in.

"Hello, Mum and Dad" Rose said. "I'm back."

**_A/N: Hi guys! This was a short chapter I know. That's how I wanted it to be. Next chapter is full of action! Review please!_**

**_~Psycho_**


	6. The Master of Death

**5. The Master of Death**

Everyone looked at Rose, shocked to see her. She was followed by many other Death Eaters. Instantly, everyone drew their wands.

Rose stepped forward. "Now, this doesn't have to be rough. I just want to talk."

We didn't know if she was lying or not, but we obeyed. We sat in the living room, sitting on edge. Rose looked around, reminiscing all the times we'e spent together in this house. I don't know what she was thinking, but I kept my wand ready.

"Now, I know why you think I'm evil, but you people just don't understand. The Dark Lord was the most powerful wizard. But, now I know why he fell. He didn't fully understand the power of the Hallows. Now that I do, I will become the most powerful witch in the world!" Rose screamed.

"There's just one problem," Dad said. "I hid the Hallows. You'll never find them."

"That's where your wrong, Uncle Harry," Rose said. "I already have you're precious Cloak, thanks to the Wood girl."

A Death Eater dragged Artemis in. She was covered in dried blood. She had many cuts and bruises on her face. She looked like she went through so much torture. I became enraged.

"You see Uncle Harry, I have the Cloak of Invisibility." Rose took out the Cloak and showed it to Dad.

Rose took a deep breath. It seemed like she was nervous. "Now, I need teh Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone. The Wand is my first priority. I know it won't obey me though because it's master is still alive."

She stared straight at Dad. "I'm sorry, Uncle Harry, but I must have that wand."

Rose casted a curse at Dad. He dodged. And then everything erupted. Everyone started dueling. People ran outside and started dueling. I went to save Artemis.

She was chained. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I felt horrible inside. I aimed my wand at the chains.

"_Relashio!"_

The chains fell and Artemis walked free. I told her I need to go help everyone fight.

I ran outside and saw all the action. Dad and Mom were dueling two people. It looked like they were winning, but I couldn't tell. I went to help, but I got stopped by Millecent Bulstrode. I started dueling with her.

She wasn't the best duelist, but she was still good. I dodged her Killing Curse.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

She fell, frozen. I ran to see who else was dueling. Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy had shown up along with the rest of the Order. Luna and the rest of the Lovegood family arrived to help fight too. I ran to Lysander. Two more Death Eater came, and Lysander and I got ready to fight.

Curses started flying. Lysander shot Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell, but the Death Eaters were quick. Lysander was Disarmed, and I saw the Death Eater motion for the kill.

"_Confringo!"_

The fountain I hit exploded, sending debris everywhere. The Death Eater missed and I was able to stun him.

Suddenly, everything went cold. Dementors were here as well. Patronuses filled the air. I saw my dad's stag and I sent my patronus. The silver fox joined the ranks.

"Enough!" Rose hollered.

The fighting ceased. Everyone looked at Dad and Rose.

"Only one shall die tonight. And it will be you Uncle Harry!"

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Dad's wand flew out of his hand. Someone had Disarmed him. Rose looked shocked. Whoever Disarmed him was the new master of the Elder wand. I saw who was pointing the wand.

Auntie Hermione had become the new master of the Deathstick. She walked up to Rose.

"Now, if you want to become the master, you have to duel me," Hermione said, raising her wand. "No matter what happens, Rose, I love you."

Rose started to cry. I don't know what was coming next. Then she stated laughing.

"You-you filthy MUDBLOOD! Don't try to guilt trip me!" Rose screamed. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Auntie Hermione dived out of the way. Both of them were dueling for their lives. It was intense. Auntie Hermione nearly missed Rose with a Stunning spell. Auntie Hermione had dive to avoid a jet of green light.

_"Crucio!"_

Auntie Hermione collapsed in pain. She convulsed and twitched, screaming. Finally, Rose lifted the curse. Auntie Hermione stood up, about to attack Rose.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Rose had won. Auntie Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. Rose had beaten her. The Elder Wand now belonged to her.

Auntie Hermione was exhausted. "Rose, you won. I..."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Auntie Hermione was blasted backwards by a jet of green light. Her face was expressionless, and her body was ice cold.

Rose started running away. She had killed her own mother. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"ROSE!" I screamed. "ROSE!"

She turned around. "Albus. Do you want the same fate?"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

This horrible feeling shot down my arm and a blast of green light came through my wand. Rose stood there, speechless. The curse almost hit her, but a Death Eater grabbed her arm and Apparated away.

I ran back to the family. Dad and Uncle Ron stood over the still body of Hermione. My aunt, Rose's mother, the brightest witch of her age, was dead.

**_A/N: NOT HERMIONE! Things just got really depressing. Next id the conclusion of the story. Please review! And don't yell at me about killing Hermione. In my mind, Rose would do that if she was fully against Mudbloods, which she is._**

**_~Psycho_**


End file.
